Next year in Jerusalem my friend Tony in Israel
by Kaylia1991
Summary: In episode 8.08 Tony mentioned that he wants to go back to Israel because of the ladies. Malachi responded "next year Jerusalem". Now in the fall of 2011 Malachi invites Tony to Israel secretly and they go clubbing. Tiva included
1. Chapter 1

It was this beautiful morning. Anthony DiNozzo took a sip of his coffee walking down unhurried a crowed street. The air was hot and noises of a foreign language surrounded him. Clearly one could tell that this very handsome man wasn't in Washington DC. Far away from home he made a quite bold choice. It started when he opened a letter from an old acquaintance two weeks ago. There was nothing but a plane ticket to Jerusalem and a short note in it. "See you in two weeks. Don't tell anyone. The two of us would get in trouble".

Yeah right, trouble? Because the Mossad wouldn't be pleased to get to know that the Kidon team leader Malachi Ben-Gidon was planning to spend a few days with oh-so-famous-and-hated Anthony DiNozzo. The man that killed one of their own a few years ago. Also Tony would get into a massive amount of trouble once his fearless leader Gibbs would discover him clubbing with the man, who once tried to take Ziva away from the team.

Seriously, this whole arrangement was insane. But that's just the essence of very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He is insane. The wildcard that screws up when it comes to relationships. His worst fear actually was Ziva figuring out that he just lied to everyone in order to go clubbing in Israel with Malachi. Hell, she would went nuts hearing the news. Malachi was her old partner. He is her new partner. It's like the current boyfriend going on vacation with the ex-boyfriend of a woman.

Against all odds, here was. Anthony DiNozzo. In Israel, alone on vacation without any of his friends knowing about it.

For a short second he was tempted to rethink his vacation plans. Could this be a trap? What if the Mossad is still pissed and wants him dead? A million thoughts were running through his mind, but the rush and ecstasy of fear, danger, hot Israeli ladies and the burning sun was dominating his mind, eliminating his sanity.

Basically all of this was a distraction from the fact that Ziva was half-engaged to Special Agent Ray Cruz. CI-Ray? What and idiot! He gave her an empty ring box claiming that this would be a promise. Stupid promise! Ridiculous.

Sometimes DiNozzo wished he would be able to just yell at her for being that naïve, but after the whole Rivkin-tragedy that would be more than just inappropriate.

Anyway, here he was in some crowed street in Jerusalem, disoriented and waiting for Malachi Ben-Gidon. Malachi was just a hot, big, muscular, dark, attractive man, who happens to be the head of the most deadly unit in the world. Of course the ladies were chasing after him. Tony was aware of the fact that he could never live up to these qualities. But certainly he had his own way of making the ladies hot. His looks weren't dark, but extremely liked by women. There was something about his smile, his eyes and attitude that turned a lot of ladies into horny, brainless chicks. It's innate. Probably his genes are very productive. But still he had no children. No wife. No family but his friends at NCIS and of course his father, who has recently stepped back into his life. It was complicated. He was an emotional wrack. Successful when it comes to his job, but the rest always turns out to be a disaster.

Suddenly Anthony felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The "sexmachine" didn't expect this to happen so he turned around, shocked and ready to fight.

"Oh my god DiNozzo. Don't be such a girl!"

Malachi faced him with a huge grin on his lips. His eyes went up and down Tony's body checking what he was wearing.

"You are not serious about your outfit, right?", he uttered amused.

Anthony was a huge fan of aloha shirts. This is a result of his "fangirling" over Magnum PI.

"What? It's classic and the ladies love it."

Tony received a "man-hug" from Malachi. The American simply couldn't understand why people keep mocking him for his colourful, Hawaiian chemises. Once he went to LA with Ziva she was sceptical about his "vacation-look" as well.

"DiNozzo believe me; no. The ladies are going to laugh at you, if you keep wearing it all day.", Malachi said still amused. He simply couldn't help it. Somehow the fearless leader of the kidon admired Tony's silliness. The dark, rouge Mossad assassin is surprised by his own reaction. He is not annoyed, but highly entertained at this moment.

"Well I am convinced you have never watched Magnum PI because otherwise y…"

"Oh come on do you really think I have time to watch DVDs or whatever? You are familiar with the circumstances I live in, right? I am a nomad. Travelling the world for my…firm.." the Israeli explained while carrying Tony's big suitcase down the street to a big, fancy hotel. Of course the professional Mossad operative would never mention that he is Mossad in public. You never know who observes you.

"Yes your "firm" should pay you better. Ok you get to travel with hot girls, but never being able to just go to your home after work sounds depressing." answers DiNozzo.

He is a person, who appreciated the opportunity to be capable of coming home almost every night. Especially after his time as an agent afloat he fell in love with the lifestyle of a settled agent. A little stunned by the luxury hotel they were just checking in he followed his new "bud" to a hotelroom.

"Wait a sec. We are staying in the same room?" he shouted appalled.

"The beds are separate. Two single beds. Don't be silly. This room is quite expensive. Couldn't afford a second one and the alias I am using right now is just working for a firm that produces sanitary tampons. So my alias Mister Benjamin Weinstein isn't a rich man.", Ben-Gidon told him randomly.

The NCIS-Agent stood there for a second too stunned to answer: "Sanitary tampons? That is… oh my god you Mossad people really need some expensive psycho-therapy or something. Are you really using aliases on vacation?"

Malachi glanced at him. One could just easily recognise that there was a certain amount of incomprehension in his eyes: "You aren't using an alias? That is suicide!"

"Suicide? Sorry, but I have nothing to hide and barely enemies. Ok… maybe a few of my ex-flings would want to see me dead… or those people I imprisoned ….maybe even a few terrorists wane see me beheaded for being responsible of the destruction of their precious terror camp, but that's nothing compared to YOUR massive amount of enemies."

While talking Tony realised that Malachi might be right, but he buried that thought and tried to let loose.

"Right. Because you're so loveable and innocent DiNozzo." Malachi started laughing a little bit. Tony's personality was refreshing. He kind of started to get why Ziva was so into him.

Abruptly he unzipped Tony's suitcase and took out a classic, white chemise.

"Well Tony you should wear THIS…at least Ziva told me once that a man can never do anything wrong with a white chemise and a fitting pair of jeans.", the Officer suggested.

Malachi knew exactly what to say in order to manipulate Tony. Persuasion was one of his specialties and walking next to a guy in a ridiculous aloha shirt was too embarrassing for the proud Israeli man. Ziva was the key to Tony's insecurity. Secretly the whole Mossad knew how Tony felt about Eli David's daughter. It was so obvious that it hurt. There was no need for psycho-analytical training to realise what was going on in the half-Italian's head.

Frankly Malachi's reference to Ziva's clothing preferences for men worked quite effectively.

Anthony grabbed the shirt without questioning his choice for a moment, put it on and responded:

"If you say so. I hope we will meet some pretty girls that look like Liat. I mean… she is a little, bitchy minx, but very sexy. Personality does not matter tonight." Tony's hopes were clearly defined. He wasn't in Jerusalem to get to know the love of his life, he was there for pure pleasure, but also for distraction.

Certainly Officer Ben-Gidon figured what was Tony's intention behind their trip. It was not about the sex. It was about having sex with an Israeli girl just like Ziva.

In order to get a confirmation of his theory on Tony's actual intentions he kept digging:

"Or Ziva… I mean, she's pretty right DiNozzo?"

Tony hesitated for a moment. Evidently he wasn't sure how to respond since this was Malachi , Ziva's old partner.

"Yeah maybe. Yes….I….yes she is pretty. But you know….not my type…" he lied.

Ben-Gidon started laughing loudly.

This was just hilarious.

"What! Stop laughing. I am serious!"

"Riiiiiight. Sure… I won't continue."

Malachi made efforts to stop laughing, but he started over and over again, which left Tony pissed and not amused.

"Gosh I am going to take a shower Mister Sanitary-Tampon-Production…." Tony murmured angrily and entered the bath room, slamming the door.

With a huge sigh he leaned against the solid marble wall that just fitted perfectly into the luxury bath paradise. The handsome man had his eyes closed looking all desperate and sad.

All of this because of Ziva David. It's always her. Her, her, her…. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva.

His obsession with her was plain annoying and affected him on so many levels.

Of course he knew Malachi was right about his intentions concerning his little get-away. But actually being confronted with it was very discouraging.

His actual plan was: Ladies, sun, fun, alcohol.

But it ended up just being all about Ziva. And it was about to get even worse….


	2. Chapter 2

After preparing for the night, the two very attractive men entered a big night club. The booming music penetrated Tony's ears. The whole situation caused a serious stimulus satiation for Mister DiNozzo. The ladies, the sound, the huge mass of people and this odd sweaty smell. One skirt after another crossed the man's eyes. Insecure and overwhelmed he leered at Malachi, who walked right up the hall to the bar and bought some Whiskey for both of them.

As Anthony tried to join Malachi, a woman obstructed his passage provocatively.

She was one of those women he used to date half a decade ago. Long hair, big operated boobs, slutty dress, too much make-up. She rubbed her plastic body against his front and came close to his face. Softly he could feel the woman's hot breath. Strangely this resulted in a feeling of discomfort.

"Sorry Miss" he whispered quietly and pushed her away with a soft move.

Instantly the plastic-elastic-woman with her fake boobs started insulting him in Hebrew.

It was the first time that the young agent appreciated his lack of knowledge concerning Ziva's native language. He's only familiar with a few Hebrew words he carefully looked up in order to impress or spy on Ziva.

A little irritated he rushed away from her towards the bar.

"Oh God that woman was totally…. unattractive..", he explained a little bit disgusted.

Malachi raises his eyebrows handing over a glass of Whiskey.

"You're wimpy. But I kinda like it. Ok…so no plastic surgery girl."

Tony took the glass and knocked down his drink.

"Wimpy? No I want a natural beauty. No boob job, no botox, no nose job…", he stated while secretly imagining Ziva.

Malachi was a good mind-reader. Instinctively the well-trained operative started looking for a woman that looked a lot like Ziva David while enumerating the looks Tony was fond of:

"Long brunette hair, tan skin, brown eyes, sexy voice, small boobs, big ass, amazing back, stunning legs, small, soft lips, effulgent attitude…"

"Effulgent? And you're calling ME wimpy? What kinda word is that? No one uses that anymore."

"Yeah, well I am a highly educated man DiNozzo. So…ohh yeah there is the right one for you!"

Determined Officer Ben-Gidon pointed at a beautiful woman that looked really a lot like Ziva. She could just as easily have been her sister. Of course she wasn't, but the resemblance between her and Ziva was remarkable.

Stunned Tony glared at this woman and undressed her with his eyes.

"Y…yeah she's ok…hey!"

Passionately Malai pulled him over to this incredibly beautiful woman.

DiNozzo almost fell into her, but was able to stop one inch before it would have been too late.

"Oh god! Excuse me… I didn't mean to…I am sorry…" the agent stuttered.

Somehow impressed by the handsomeness of this male individual in front of her the mystery woman just stared at his face.

"Ehm, do I have something in my teeth? Is something wrong with my face?" Tony said and felt for his face in pure panic. It has never been a secret that looks are extremely important to the lonely American man.

Confidently Ziva 2.0 laid her hand onto his chest and tried to calm him down.

"Hello Stranger? What are you? A little teenage girly, girl worried about her precious cheerleader face or a man? "she responded with a sexy twinkle in her eye.

She was a tease. A confident flirt who knew exactly how to handle a man like DiNozzo.

"My name is Leila pretty boy."

Softly she clapped his cheek, swung her hair back and presented her natural body in a very confident position.

Impressed by all the similarities between her and Ziva , Tony just dropped his jaw and kept staring at her.

Malachi, who happened to be right behind her, pinched Anthony in the back.

"Outch... I mean…ohhh yeah Tony DiNozzo. I am…a banker from America and my friend Benjamin is showing me around Israel, you know?"

"Right pretty and prettier are hitting on the ladies all together?" the beauty stated with her slight Israeli accent. One could barely hear it, but Tony felt like standing in front of his partner. The illusion was perfect. He found exactly what he wanted. This whole situation made him a little bit nervous, but crawfishing out was no option in front of Ben-Gidon, who started flirting with a friend that accompanied Leila.

"You find me pretty?", he noticed joyfully.

Leila's undressed him with her eyes.

"Are you a dancer?"

"Me? I am half-Italian so yeah. It's in my blood. You wanna dance?"

DiNozzo started loosen up.

Confidently he grabbed the woman's soft hand and led her to the dance floor.

Willingly to show her some professional moves the brown-haired agent stood in front of her, but the fire in her eyes made him freeze. Intensely he looked into her brown eyes that were just like Ziva's. This whole moment made him realise once again how pathetic it all was.

His reason tried to warn him. He wanted to back off, but his body was craving for this beauty. The desire to be with a woman that is just like his coworker completely took him over.

So Leila turned around and pressed her fine ass against his man parts.

She started rubbing against his body.

Tony wasn't able to resist at all. Tenderly he moved his hip and laid his hands onto her hip.

After that he brushed over her flat belly and kissed her neck while keeping his eyes closed.

The scent of the stranger reminded him of a certain someone. His blood rushed through his veins while imagining it was Ziva in his strong arms.

Everything felt right. Automatically DiNozzo thought of his night in Paris with Ziva. Where he wrapped his arms around her warm, soft body, inhaling her much defined scent and a tone of jasmine, which was from her hair conditioner. It was the best night of his life, although he just laid there, holding and caressing her. The memory is a powerful thing. It certainly persuaded him in this case. Of course the woman was not Ziva. No, Ziva was with Ray. The truth hurts, but betraying himself was one of those things DiNozzo was certainly good at.

With his eyes still closed he suddenly felt her warm lips on his mouth.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her tongue against his lips, begging for entry. Tony, still in his Ziva fantasies, opened his mouth prodding her hot tongue and starting to kiss her as passionately as he could. His hand glided up he spin, further into her curly hair.

He was reliving the moment Ziva kissed him undercover. It felt exactly like that. Just this time his heart almost broke his chest because it was beating so heavily against his ribcage.

This wasn't just horniness. It was love. Certainly the middle-aged man was in love with Ziva David. Well, that was no secret of course, but this whole situation was a painful revelation to Tony. Still kissing the hot-blooded woman he could feel a tear running down his cheek. One single tear that meant so much. It meant the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a looooong time, but I simply didn't have the energy to write. Now I am trying to post chapters more regularly. Thanks for all the reviews and everything. This chapter is very...experimental in terms of dialogue etc. I hope you are gonna like it. Thank you Michaela for beta-reading this chapter 3 you are amazing.

Enjoy

It was a beautiful morning when a ray of sunlight tickled Tony's nose while he was lying in his hotel bed. DiNozzo felt semi-comatosed after  
>a long night of clubbing, alcohol and sex with Leila in his and Malachi's hotel room. His limbs were aching; his head felt like it was about to explode but the woman he took home last night wasn't present any longer.<p>

Confused, the young agent sat up and looked around. No Leila, but instead there were Malachi and two sleeping beauties in the Mossad Officer's bed.

It reminded Anthony of his time in college when he used to wake up in such a situation with his fraternity brothers. He was in his early twenties back then but now he was a grown man in his early forties, who still hadn't managed to settle and make peace with his past. Why  
>did he end up like this again? Why does he get wasted with a man who is likely one of his enemies?<p>

Slowly he got up and walked to the open window. The scent of this city, the warm wind entering the room, the noises outside; all of that reminded him of Ziva. Ziva, the woman he would give his own life for, the woman he loves. Love. He finally admitted it to himself. But what is next? What should he do? Tony's fingers ran through his hair when a big sigh left his mouth.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Shaking his head, DiNozzo entered the bathroom. A cold shower. That was the perfect solution to his state and would definitely clear his head. The smell of alcohol, sex and sweat made him nauseous. When he reached the toilet in order to release some of the fluids the wasted NCIS-Agent drank last night he discovered a little note on the lid.

Thanks for the wonderful night Tony. You are a decent lover but moaning that Ziva girl's name all the time was a little turn-off. Maybe you should got get her or something. Btw you should go see an embassy. You need a new passport. I took your wallet. Sorry about that ;) Kiss Leila

"Decent? I am not just decent I am brilliant! What the…. moaning Ziva's name I wouldn't….she STOLE my wallet…" Tony stuttered.

He shouted hysterically "MALACHI!"

Suddenly the door swung open and the Mossad-Officer appeared aiming a gun at him.

"GO AWAY SCUMBAG OR I BLOW Y… oh.. Tony. I thought an enemy entered the room and… never mind. Old habit when somebody screams my name."

Anthony's heart almost stopped. Malachi was probably one of the most terrifying persons on the planet when he was angry. Of course the Kidon leader had his Mossad-position for a very good reason.

"You scared me to death! Please put the gun down already. And by the way, why would a person entering this room shout your name from the bathroom? That doesn't make any sense." the American argued with shaking hands. This whole morning was nothing but a nightmare.

"Come on DiNozzo, don't be such a hussy. Why did you freak out anyway?"  
>Ben-Gidon lowered his weapon and gave a shrug.<p>

"Pussy Mal. PUSSY. Gosh you Israelis and English. Leila is gone with my wallet. She left me a note.", he confessed desperately.

"With your wallet? Really? She wore expensive clothing and… this is not good ok. Not good at all. Maybe she wanted information on ID card, bank accounts or something else. Your sperm. She has your sperm and DNA. Why did you come here with your real name. You are such an idiot!" the Officer vented furiously.

"My sperm? Why would she want my sperm. Not even the desperate ladies in the US wanted it to make little DiNozzos and… do you think she will use it to impregnate herself?" he asked in shock and widened his glowing green eyes.

Rolling eyes Mal shook his head: "No DiNozzo. I mean technically… but no… I mean she has all the information on you now. She was a spy or something. Very clever and probably she even knew you were coming here. I bet they send her to you deliberately. She was a copy of Ziva. Coincidence? I don't think so. And now she pretends she is nothing but a pick-pocket. I should have known it. It was so obvious why didn't I just…", in rage he smashed his foot against the bathroom door breaking the wood. Anger has always been the key to his power. It's also the reason why the Mossad is probably the best intelligence organisation of the world driven by the urge to take revenge.

The sudden anger outburst caused Tony to twitch for a second: "Calm down your aggression doesn't get us anywhere. You should breathe iiiiiin, breath ouuuuuut… I always tell Ziva to do that when she…"

Malachi threw him such an intense angry glance that it gave the Half-Italian the creeps.  
>"or…just keep breaking the hotel inventory."<p>

"Tony, we should travel to Liat. Maybe she will be able to help us  
>without Eli finding out about our little…trip." the Israelis suggested.<p>

Thoughtful, Tony stood there looking out of the window again. He didn't even react to the Israelis attempts to come up with a proper plan to get out of this mess. Instinctively Anthony knew he screwed up big time. Over the past few years he mastered the art of developing a gut feeling. His gut was telling him that this story would not end well for him. He lied about his vacation arrangements, he met the person who betrayed Ziva and got robbed by a spy he slept with. How did he get here? The young agent knew a big crisis was ahead. Big was an understatement.


End file.
